rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EllenEagle/Incense, Smoke, and an Engagement Ring
Years ago, Samuel Murphy walked between the rows of wooden Saradominist symbols planted in the ground, flowers held in his right hand. It was a warm day, but the sun hardly warmed him.Four rows in, seven to the left, he repeated in his mind. : Her Star did not have a name on it, but he knew that it was hers. Four rows in, seven to the left. It was repeated in his mind like a mantra or a prayer. Unlike the previous weeks and months, he was alone in the graveyard. As the grass grew over the graves and the memories of the Battle of Lumbridge began to heal, people began to visit less and less. For most, visiting the graves of those that they had lost in the graveyard was like ripping a scab off of a wound and allowing it to bleed all over again. It was no different for Samuel. : Four rows in, seven to the left. he stopped and turned to the wooden star, sinking to his knees. The fresh bouqet of flowers replaced the older one left last week. : “Frela, I… I need to tell you something,” He spoke to the grave. : “I might not be visiting as much any more. I’ve been doing some thinking, and I… I think I need to get away from here. Remember when I said I’d join the priesthood if we never met? Well, I… you’re gone now, and I… I just can't smile anymore, you know?” : His voice felt raw and he blinked away fresh tears. The scab tore off the wound in his mind again. : “I want to help people, the people who are still here. I think you’d like that, you know. I… People are saying I should remarry, but I can't. I can't do this without you. It wouldn't be the same. Tomorrow, I’m taking the Oath to join the priesthood… I think that maybe I can keep more innocent people from being hurt like you were.” : “I promise you- I’ll be with you, one day, when Saradomin’s plan for me has finished,” He said. Shaking hands moving to correct the flowers so that they leaned evenly on the Star. It hurt too much for him to move right away. He remained there until the sun began to set. : Priests were supposed to give up their possessions when they swore their life to Saradomin, but he kept her engagement ring on a chain around his neck for the rest of his life. : ~~ Yesterday in Varrock Church, the air smelled of incense, smoke, and blood. It reminded Samuel Murphy of Lumbridge. It reminded him of'' her.'' : The blood was his, he realized dully, his vision swimming. The man who attacked the Church didn’t listen to his pleas of mercy for those inside; his requests were met with a dagger to his throat. He hadn’t expected to die this way; he had expected Saradomin had more plans for him. : Perhaps it was a mercy, because ever since he left Lumbridge, he hardly felt like he was even alive. : But, the people in the church! What would happen to them? They were going to die just as he did; bleeding out like an animal, tripped over and stepped on by other animals who were willing to slay in their anger against Church that their victims represent. : How many would end up like him from this senseless attack, with scabs ready to be ripped off at the first smell of smoke and incense, the vaguest reminders of the church? : Saradomin forgive them, he thought to himself, they don’t understand. They’re as scared as we were in Lumbridge. : Samuel felt his vision grow darker- he wasn’t sure if it was the smoke that was filling the air or his life leaving his body. A weak, bloodied hand reached to the chain around his neck and stained both the Holy Symbol he wore and the engagement ring he wore around his neck along with it. : But… I’ll be with her soon. One day, we’ll all be with them soon. The pain in his neck and chest lessened as blood flowed out of both. It was a small comfort, but it was something. : My love, thought the dying priest, I will be with you soon. : The wound in his mind no longer hurt. For the first time in years, he felt himself smile. FATHER SAMUEL MURPHY HAS DIED. Category:Blog posts Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin Category:Religious Figures Category:Religion